Can't Hold it Back Anymore
by rskittens
Summary: After a long day of meetings, Elsa has just about reached her limit. It's a shame the door is jammed. Elsanna. Omorashi.


[WOW HERE WE GO AGAIN. More fluffy sex. But with an added twist!

Be warned, this fic contains omorashi (piss desperation and wetting). I recommend you not read this unless a) you like that sort of thing b) you'd find it amusing enough to laugh at or c) you're a sadist that likes seeing Elsa whine a lot. If you read this otherwise, I am not responsible for your feelings of squick or scarred-for-life-ness.

Thanks!]

* * *

Elsa was fidgeting.

Elsa never fidgets. She was the most unfidgettingest person Anna had ever know. And yet now, there was toe tapping here, hair twirling there, finger rapping along the edge of the table. It was so unusual to see.

Her face gave little away, conceal-dont-feel no doubt coming into play; though if Anna looked closer, her gaze seemed to be focusing somewhere far, far away from this meeting.

It was long. Very long. And quite boring. Anna couldn't blame her one bit. She herself had almost nodded off twice.

Finally, the meeting adjourned. The others took their sweet time talking to one another before finally leaving the room. Elsa stood to see them out. And here was the most peculiar part. Elsa was shaking.

Not excessively. She was trying to maintain her dignified air in front of the other people. But Anna noticed. The way Elsa kept shifting her weight from one foot to another. How her shoulders heaved up and down. And when the last official left the room and Elsa shut the door behind him, Anna finally found out why.

"Hnngh..." Elsa let out the smallest cry as she stumbled against the door, knees bent into each other.

"Elsa? You okay?" Anna had never heard her sister make a noise like _that_ before.

A pause. Then, "I can't move."

"What? What do you mean?" Anna said as she moved towards her sister.

"I..." she sucked air through her teeth suddenly and bent over in a most undignified manner. "Ahhh, gods, I have to pee I havetopeeI-oooh!"

"You have to... Oh." Annas eyes widened with the realization. "Oohhhh my gosh, oh no, Elsa! Are you alright?" Immediately Anna felt immense sympathy... along with something else. Something she couldn't identify. "Oh geez what do I do-what do we do? Can I help you?" She began circling around Elsa frantically.

"C-calm down, Anna," Elsa took a few shallow breaths and then straightened up "I-I'm okay." She gave a little laugh as she took the door knob in hand. "I'm just glad to finally be done with that meeting so I can go..." she yanked on the door.

The door didn't budge.

Elsa froze.

Her toe began to tap again. She gave the door another yank, far more forcefully this time.

"Shit..." she muttered.

Wow, wow. Elsa never used language like that! Anna knew things were serious now.

"Elsa..."

"Nooo, this can't be happening." The temperature in the room dropped several degrees.

"N-now Elsa, calm down. Someone will come for us soon. Gerda and Kai will notice right away! They'll...!"

"No!" Elsa began to pace the room. "I've already been waiting so long! Oooh!" Her voice cracked.

Anna's throat went dry. She began to feel pressure in her own abdomen. Sympathy pangs? Surely that must be it.

Not knowing anything better to do, Anna began to knock on the door and call for help. She couldn't hear any response though. Then she remembered. There were refreshments being served in the great hall. Everyone would be down there mingling. Now Anna began to get nervous. It could take someone awhile to come by...

Poor Elsa... what was she gonna do?

Anna began tugging aggressively on the door. "Hmmmgh! Why won't this dumb thing open?"

Elsa sat back down in her chair, legs bouncing, hands ladylike in her lap. "I appreciate your effort, but we're stuck here."

"No, I'm not giving up!" Anna rammed into the door a couple of times. "Owwie."

"Oh, stop that, don't hurt yourself." Elsa said. "I'll just have to... wait." It seemed to pain her to even say the word.

Anna looked at her. "Can you?"

"What choice do I have?"

Anna sank down on the floor by the door and they both sat in silence. She watched Elsa cross and uncross her legs. Every few moments her flushed face would screw up and she'd let out a little moan or whimper.

It was oddly mezmerizing.

"Are you okay?" Elsa said during a rare moment of self-control.

"Huh? Me?" Anna said. "Why are you worried about me? You're the one in real trouble here!"

Elsa hesitated, unsure how to form her concern into words. "You look a little flustered, that's all." She said quietly.

Anna had nothing to say to that.

20 minutes passed though to the two of them it felt like an eternity. Elsa was moving far more frequently now, only going still once when she had nearly lost control all together. Sometimes Anna heard her muttering to herself but she couldn't make out what she was saying.

The whole thing had Anna on edge. She felt like she needed to help somehow. Her eyes scanned the room. "Idea!" She yelped out suddenly.

"Mmh!" Elsa jumped. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, sorry, just! I know how to help now I know what to-" she jumped up mid sentence and ran to the fireplace. She picked up a vase from the mantle, took out the flowers, and dumped the little bit of water into the fireplace.

"N-no," Elsa said before Anna had even brought it to her.

"What?" Don't 'no'! Look at you, you're on the verge of..." Anna lost her words and her face went red at the thought.

"I can't do that, I simply can't," Elsa said. "Besides, I am not a child, I can... control myself."She was holding herself now and as much as her mouth protested, her eyes were glued to the vase. Clearly the offer was tempting.

Anna couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"I'm just trying to help."

"I know, snowdrop. But I think it would help me more if you could just distract me. L-let's talk about something."

"Ok."

A pause.

"How are things?" Elsa said.

"Great..." Anna said.

"Sorry I've been so busy. We haven't had much time together."

"Yeahh well, I understand you have a lot of queeny stuff to do. Plus I get to have you all to myself at night. Its okay."

"It's not really, but thanks." Elsa sighed. "It made me happy that you decided to attend this meeting with me."

"Me too. I like watching you at work sometimes. You're so smart and cool and beautiful." Anna rocked on her heels and tucked a hair behind her ear. "You're a really good queen, you know."

"Mmm, am I? I certainly... ngh... don't feel like it half the time."

"...On your next day off we should do something special."

"Hnngh... y-yes... we should... a-ahh..." Elsa suddenly stiffened, her legs trembling.

"Elsa?"

"...S-sorry..." she managed. "This... isn'thelpingasmuchasi... thought... haaahhh... why... i-i don't know howmuchmoreIcantake... ahhh." She sprang up out of her chair and walked around rigidly for a few paces before devolving into an embarrassing display of a dance. "I c-c-cant s-stop i-t sssshhhhoot shootshoot oooh!" She doubled over and lifted her skirts slightly and it occured to Anna that she must be dribbling at that very moment.

And it occurred to Anna exactly what it was that she had been feeling all this time.

Arousal.

Watching Elsa fall apart right before her eyes was turning her on so much she didn't know what to do.

"Elsa..." she said quietly, trying to mask her shallow breathing. She was still at a loss for what to do. If anything, her feelings caused her more confusion. Part of her still felt sorry for Elsa and wanted her to be comfortable again. The other part wanted to watch as she lost complete control and soaked her dress through.

She knew she should feel guilty for it, but it was very difficult to feel anything else as thoughts of the latter sort overcame her.

Elsa stood very still, aside from her trembling legs, as she tried to regain her control. "Ooohh... noooo..." she squeaked, and Anna looked at just the right moment to see several drops fall to the floor underneath her skirt.

Her pulse quickened tenfold. Was she...?

Elsa let out a sigh as she she regained her composure again. "Goodness..."she whispered.

No...not yet.

"'Goodness' indeed..." Anna mumbled to herself. She cleared her throat. "Are you okay?" she asked her.

"For now it seems. B-but my stockings are... a little..." she blushed and gave a sheepish little laugh. Anna shivered.

"Isn't it easier to sit?"

"If I do I may get it on my dress though..."

"O-oh..." Anna said with a swallow. "Oh."

Elsa proceeded to pace awkardly around the room in silence for the next several minutes. Here and there she would stop and cross her legs or give herself a squeeze (the latter of which she was clearly embarrassed about doing in front of Anna). Anna watched her, entranced by the way her hips moved in such a state. A comfortable burning sensation flooded all over her.

"Anna," Elsa said.

"Mmm..."

"Anna?"

"Mmmph?!" Anna grunted. "I mean... sorry what?"

"Nothing... I just..." Elsa looked shyly around her. "This is just... so embarrassing... Sorry."

"Don't worry about it..." Anna said. "I don't mind... I don't mind at all... I mean... not like that... not that I like it... well I mean not that I dislike it I mean... well you know what I mean?" Anna was sweating now, sure she was saying all the wrong things. Lucky for her, Elsa was too distracted to notice.

"Do you think anyone's ever coming for us?" she said, exasperated. "Haven't they noticed their queen's absence?"

"Well this is your break time. Maybe they don't think it's unusual that you're not around."

Elsa whimpered. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say too.

"I mean... I'm sure someone will recognize soon!"

"I can't wait that long... I can't... Anna... what am I going to do?"

"Y-you can do it..." Anna said with a weak smile.

"No... I can't... hahhhh... look at me... holding myself like a child..."

Elsa went silent again. She leaned against the wall, arms wrapped around her waist, toes tapping, and an absolutely pitiful expression on her face.

That face... Anna felt sorry for her again.

"I think you should give up." Anna said.

Elsa made a face at her. "What?"

"I..." Anna conjured up all the mock-courage she could muster. "You should stop. You're so uncomfortable. You need to... let go of your pride and... p-pee in the vase or something."

"Anna!"

"Its just you and me in here, Elsa. You know I would never judge you. And no one else ever has to know."

Elsa's blush deepened. "...I don't... waa... I...I caaan't." She started sliding up and down the wall a little.

"Do you want to wet yourself? The servants would question the puddle on the floor. And your clothes-"

"Aaahhh..." Elsa went bright red up to her ears. "Don't saaay thaaat... haaah..." She began to dance in place.

"Well! Why can't you?"

Elsa hesitated. The she sighed. "I don't like talking about this, but... i'm kind of s-shy..." she mumbled. "Its not just my pride, its my nerves. If i try to do that... I'll freeze up and it just hurts... I... really can'tdoit..."

"Oh..." Anna felt guilty for being insensitive. No wonder Elsa had been so evasive. "Gosh... I'm sorry."

Elsa shook her head. "Me too. I wish I could do it. I... wiiiish I could... ooh... I'm so tired, Anna. I can't do this anymore..." She rubbed her face in her hands. "Hnnnn... its coming ahhh ahhhgain... hooh..."

Anna stood up and walked over to Elsa. She gently wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her into her."Its okay," she whispered, rubbing a hand on her back.

"No... ahh... ahhh... it's... not okay..." Elsa whined. "Don't hug me..."

"Shhh. It _is_ okay. You don't have to do this anymore. Just let go." She nuzzled her face into Elsa's shoulder. This had gone on long enough. She had to get Elsa to relax.

"Anna..." Elsa's cries softened in response. "But what about... what about the mess..."

"Don't worry I'll take care of that. I'll... I'll wash your clothes." She pecked Elsa on the forehead. "And I'll... tell the servants that I spilled something." On the cheek. "And umm, well your dress is a dark color. When they come we'll just make sure they don't see. Its no big deal." The other cheek. "So... you don't have to hold on anymore. Ok?" She cupped her cheek in her hand.

"An... naa..." Elsa smiled just the smallest bit. "Ooh... ah..." her body stiffened and Anna felt a warm dampness on her leg. "Tchhhh... it feels good... hhyaaahh..." Elsa's helpless moaning was the most delicious sound Anna had ever heard.

"Good," Anna said, her own breathing becoming ragged now. "Keep going."

"Nnnnn... I can't control it at all anymo-ooore..." Elsa was panting now. "Aaaah-ahhh... god, it feels s-s-so g-goood... aaahh...!"

They continued like that for a few minutes as Elsa slowly relieved the contents of her bladder bit by bit. The little dribbles became longer spurts as she finally began to relax. By the time she was nearly through a sizeable puddle had formed beneath their feet.

"Anna..." she moaned. "Ohhh, Anna...!" It surprised Anna how sensuous it sounded. How needy.

"I'm right here." She hugged Elsa closer.

"I-I'm gettingyouallwet..."

"Its fine."

"Mmmph..." She began to move oddly against Anna's leg. "Mmmm... Anna..."

Oh my... was she...?

Was she as hot as Anna was?

"Elsa..." Anna ran her hands down Elsa's hips, eliciting a squeal from her.

"Ah... touch me, please, Anna..."

Anna snapped. All the built up feelings within her surged forth. She kissed Elsa deeply. Elsa responded very strongly, kissing her with such force that she pushed her against the meeting table.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't know what's coming over me."

Anna giggled. "I'm glad its not just me." She swapped places with Elsa and laid her down on the table. She slowly peeled Elsa's wet stockings off and ran her tongue up her thighs until finally reaching the area that both of them longed for.

"Ooh god!" Elsa moaned. "Oh god oh god, mmph!"

"You're so wet and slick... mmch... and you tashte amazhing..."

"Ahn... it's so sensitive," Elsa whined sweetly as Anna's tongued explored every inch of her flower. "Goddd everything feels sooo good, ahhn moore." She couldn't keep still.

Anna made a loud sucking sound as she drank up both of Elsa's fluids. "You're so sweet." She said with a soft chuckle. "Even your pee tastes good."

"S-stop talking like that," Elsa said with faux chastisement. "It's unladylike."

Anna looked up at her with a sly smile. "How's this for ladylike?" She went back down on her, roughly tonguing her most sensitive spot.

"Hhhgh!" Elsa's hips jerked up and Anna had to grab her to keep her from squirming so much. She relentlessly attacked her, purposefully making loud, sloppy wet kissing noises that made Elsa blush. "Oohhh god, Anna, Anna, Anna, ooh goddd!"

"Elsa... she breathed in between kisses. "Elsaaa." She reached down with a free hand and touched herself underneath her skirt. "Elshaa... hmmmph..." Pleasuring Elsa like this brought her close in a flash.

"Ooohh goddd, tch... I'm already coming, I'm going to come, ooh! Anna!"

"Elsha... mmhmmph... good girl... mmmmhhh, mmnnph!"

"Ha... Hahh...!" The air was thick with steam as Elsa came hard from Anna's mouth. A little spurt of wetness hit her tongue and Anna went over the edge too, her cries muffled by Elsa's warmth.

"God..." Elsa was panting heavily. "Oh... wow..."

"Yeah..." Anna said, dazed. "You're amazing..." she sat down on the floor unable to stand any longer.

Elsa followed her to the floor and cuddled up next to her like a puppy. "You're the amazing one." She murmured. "I don't know how you do it but you always manage to make even the bleakest situations so much better."

Anna giggled rather sheepishly. "Well, not always."

Elsa laid her head down in Anna's lap. "Hmm, true," she said.

"Hey, you're not suppose to agree, you know!" She lovingly flicked Elsa on the cheek.

"Oh, I'm just teasing you, snowberry." Elsa said drowsily.

They stayed like that for awhile (and Elsa even fell asleep for a few minutes), before someone finally found them. Lucky for them it was just Olaf, who unjammed the broken lock with his nose, and he didn't ask any questions and even helped them hide away the evidence.

The two had fun trying to figure out how to do their own laundry for once. Anna got detergent bubbles up her nose.

They took a bath together too. Which may or may not have included more lovemaking.

And well, suffice it to say, that day's incident would not be the last of its kind.

[End]


End file.
